The Daughter of Virtue
by waveringweaver
Summary: Camp Rome is 10th legion fulminata, the ultimate safe haven for European Roman demigods, nothing like their silly American cousins. Kaia Dolkin is the daughter of Pudicitia, the goddess of virtue and humility, who's learning one day at a time that a little humility might not be too overrated.


Sometimes it really sucks being a part of Roman mythology. 

To start things off, mythology shouldn't even be called mythology because none of it is even a freaking myth. The training, the powers, the gods and goddesses. The monsters. If anything the name should be changed to "Duo Milia Ways To Die a Painful Death that is if the Training or the Wolves don't Kill you First ". Anyone with me? No? 

Quite frankly, I would have traded anything to be normal mortal girl. Think of all the shopping you could do without having to worry about monsters. And all the traveling you could do without having to worry about monsters. And all the food you could eat without having to worry you're going to throw it back up again as you're running from, yes, you guessed it, monsters. And best of all, all the boys you could date without having to deal with your monster of a mother, Pudcitia. 

Well, technically dealing with her falls utterly on my shoulders, and technically the correct terminology for Pudcitia would be goddess. (My complexion is wayyyy to good for monster lineage). But we can get to that later. All you need to know is that mother dearest is the Roman goddess of humility, though she deals with sexual virtue and all that good stuff. 

Me? I'm simply Kaia. A member of the 10th legion fulminata, cohort 4, Camp Rome. 

I was actually having a pretty good day today and I didn't think anything could happen from the late afternoon that could change that. I was on guard duty till sunset along with a small group of campers from different cohorts. There were four of us and by orders of the Legion, we were to patrol the entrances and exits of camp until sundown. Guard duty was only a once-a-month thing for every camper and for traditional purposes in honor of their Roman roots. It really wasn't too hard of a job, charms protected the borders so nothing could ever penetrate the border. 

Yeah, well apparently the glowing eyes glaring at me from the woods didn't get the message. 

"A-Are you sure that thing can't get in?" The girl next to me stutters, who also seemed to notice the pair of giant glowing eyes looking from the groves of trees. She's very pretty (Most likely a child of Venus), and is innocent-looking and since I don't recognizeher, she must be really new. Well either that or I really haven't been paying attention at the Induction Ceremonies. Maybe a mixture of both. 

"The border protects us from all threats, including whatever that thing is. It might just be a scared bunny rabbit for all we know. It's very rarely we see something on Gaurd Duty, I promise. I've been here for quite some time..." I assure her, pulling down my sleeve to reveal the five annos marks just below. "I'm Kaia by the way, fourth cohort." 

"Nice to meet you, Kaia. I'm Amelia?" Her voice, enchantingly melodic and softer than any I've ever heard before, warbles her name into a question. Ah Probatios. She keeps eyeing the animal looking freaked out, but then again if I was still a little probatio I would be too, probably. "So," I fill the empty space deciding to be friendly and distract her from whatever was in the woods."Which cohort are you in?" 

"Two. Most of the people are nice..." She trails off, and I completely sympathize with her as some of the people were a but high-strung*. Her answer surprises me a bit though, and I wonder who vouched for her. Someone was most likely enchanted with her and wanted a few more beauties in their cohort. "Yeah. Most people here are pretty great. I know everyone here. It's a gift. So who's your mom?" 

I ask that last question a bit off topic, and the words come out rather quickly with no pauses. Sowhosyourmom? I can be a bit overbearing sometimes. 

Amelia blinks for a second. Her eyelashes are waaaay long, even apparently without mascara. And dark, very dark. Sparks of jealousy can't help but rising inside of me. She's going to charm everyone. Definitely Venus, I can tell these things. 

Before she could answer our tag along observer makes a loud guttural noise, and advances towards us out from the shadows. And it definitely wasn't a frightened Thumper. It was a fox. Now I'm not talking the scrawny-ass things you can find in the woods, this was the mother of all foxes-a very, very big fox-with pitch black fur and tan muzzle. Though, nothing was more intimidating than the rows of glistening, sharp teeth and ravenous foam that spilled from it's jaw. Scratch that, nothing was more intimidating than the fact it was now 10 feet from us, with one paw stepped over the border. 

_Merda._

I'm pretty sure Amelia flashes me a look of confusion/fear/disbelief/slight anger because I got her hopes up, but I'm not positive as I was still taking this beaut' all in. Galba, a legacy of Minerva and Aesculapius, looks as he is about to faint from disbelief, but quickly tries to fill us in on all he knows. (Yes, quite a name. His family was able to trace their lineage back to Emperor Scervius Galba, and well...they got a bit excited. ) 

"If I remember correctly, the only fox in all legends worth noting was the one that...that basically fed on the city of Thebes." he sputters, looking greener by the minute which was unfortunate especially with his red hair. The fox however looked as if it had perked up with the mention of Thebes, probably reminiscing about the great trip it had. You know, all the fun times it had destroying things and eating people, things all foxes think about. I soon start to imagine the fox in a really tacky tourist shirt and floppy hat visiting Thebes, which makes me feel a little better I'm not going to lie. Well, at least for a brief second. 

"It's the Teumessian Fox." Mason, a son of Mercury standing next to me, confirms, standing still with his hands put up in 'please-don't-kill-us' sort of gesture. His dark eyes are solely focused on the fox, but he makes eye contact with me as if questioning what we are to do. I realized Galba and Amelia are both also watching for my command, waiting for a plan I just don't have. 

And that was when the Fox decided to attack. 

"DRAW WEAPONS!" I scream to everyone, and thank the gods they didn't need to be told twice. The Fox was three times as intimidating when it was barreling towards you, the most surprising thing was just how fast it was. Well that and the atrocious sounds the dumb thing was making. The fox did not go 'Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow' as otherwise demonstrated in the weird mortal song. In fact, I would have preferred that. This was a excruciating mix between a hiss and a bleat, like it was trying to expel sand from its throat. 

Wasting no time, I yank my sword out of my hilt, and charge the monster along with Mason, all while Amelia and Galba took cover and begin shooting arrows from behind trees. This actually works for a while, the rush of arrows and the swiftness of Mason and myself confuses the fox, but soon with snapping jaws it barrels past us and heads for the source of the arrows. It practically mauls poor Galbs, immediately knocking him unconscious as we ran to catch up, all while it drew closer and swiped at Amelia who was backing herself into a corner, hands shaking as she tried to notch an arrow. 

"Any. More. Information." I huffed out to Mason as we struck and prodded the beast while Amelia scrambled for covering. 

"Defeated by a dog!" he shouts as he attempts to bury his sword into the thick coat of the Fox. 

"What?!" I question with a squeal, ducking as the rabid thing tries to take off my head with its sharp claws. 

"Now is NOT the time for a frickin' history lesson, Kaia!" he screams over the weird hissing noises the Fox was making. I prepare some choice words for Mason, when suddenly I am knocked to the ground by the beast along with Mason, my hands and feet splayed in the dirt my sword hitting the soft earth with a thud.  
><em><br>Double Merda._

__

_**{}{}{}{}**_

**Author's Note: **If you like this story please let me know by faving or commenting! Critiques are welcome :)


End file.
